


Hidden Feelings

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You love the God of Mischief but he doesn’t know that. When Natasha gets you to confess your feelings for the God, you don’t know Loki is listening in. And you also don’t know that he has the same feelings for you.





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Loki. I hope this doesn’t come off as forced. I don’t know. Let me know what you think of this fic.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Natasha asked while staring at the tv, remote in hand. You were painting your toenails on the seat next to her but you had no idea what she was talking about.

“No, is there something you want to talk to me about?” You looked up and gave her a confused look. Before she could answer, you felt eyes on you, watching you and Nat’s every move. You looked behind you but didn’t see anyone there. Everyone else was either out or asleep except for you and Nat.

“Oh, come on, we’re not going to talk about your crush?” She teased you, turning off the TV. Your eyes widened a bit at this but you remained calm. No one in this tower (except maybe JARVIS) knew of your crush on a certain god. You knew how to keep your feelings hidden because you were good at it, an assassin like Natasha.

“What crush? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” You went back to painting your nails. You were almost finished with your second foot but before you could do your last toe, you looked at Natasha to see her staring at you with a bitchface on. “Nat, stop it. I don’t like him.”

“Come on, it’s just you and me here. You can tell me.” She scooted closer to you and you had to bite back a smile. Because of how Natasha grew up, she never got time to “be a girl”. She was always working, always getting her hands dirty. Now that there was another girl in the tower, she loved to gossip with you and to do girly things.

You looked over your shoulder once more before looking at her.

“Okay, yes, I like him. A lot, actually.” You blushed.

“Do you love him?”

“Maybe…” You smiled.

“Come on, there are a ton of other guys in this tower and you chose  _him_?”

“Stop judging.” you pouted and she threw her hands up.

“But this is Loki we’re talking about.”

“I know it is. Stop it! You’re the one who brought this up so don’t judge me.” You finished painting your last toe before cleaning up.

“What do you see in him?” You looked at her and sighed, thinking hard about your answer. What do you see in Loki? A lot of things, actually. You can look past what he did in New York and what he did to his family. You knew he wasn’t a true Asgardian but that wasn’t his fault. You saw someone who just wanted to be loved because he didn’t get that at all. He was always compared to Thor growing up, always being in his shadow. You could understand why he would want to be King of everything.

“I don’t know. He has pretty eyes…?”

“You know what I mean,” Nat said.

“Okay but this stays between you and me. You can’t tell him.”

“Trust me, I don’t want to be within one mile of him. Your secret is safe with me.”

“You too, JARVIS, or I’ll mess with your motherboard.” You said into the air.

“My hypothetical lips are sealed,” JARVIS said and you nodded.

“Okay. I don’t think Loki knows this but sometimes when I can’t sleep, I like to walk around and sit outside, things like that. When I walked outside one night, I found him sitting on one of the chairs, just looking at the sky. It was a peaceful night and you could see it in his face. I don’t think he knew I was there but I was.

“You should have seen his face, Nat. He was so sad. I know he’s done terrible things and I know he’s betrayed his family numerous times. I know you and most of the people here can’t forgive him for that but I can. I have and all I see is someone who’s a victim. I’ve heard the stories Thor told me about Loki and I’ve visited Asgard once. I talked with his mom about him and she adored Loki. It’s not his fault he’s adopted or from a species that’s almost extinct.

“Plus, I know he can be good. I’ve seen it. He’s not a bad person, Nat. He manipulates because I think he’s scared of letting people in, being vulnerable. I mean, I do the same thing. I wouldn’t take over a city or anything like that but you know what I mean. I’m so totally completely in love with him and I’m scared but I can’t help feeling this way.” You finished with a shy smile.

“Wow, you are so in love,” Nat said with a smile.

“Great, why’d you have to be so nosy?” You asked, trying to push away your feelings. Loki would never like a woman like you. A human woman.

“Hey, I wouldn’t have chosen Loki in a million years but if you feel this way, why don’t you just tell him?”

“Come on, a human woman like me telling a god like him that I love him? No way, he would laugh in my face. Plus, there are goddesses in Asgard who I’m sure he’d love to get his hands on.”

“You never know.” Natasha sang before turning on the TV again.

“No, I don’t but in this situation, I do know. It would never work out between us.” You put your nail polish bottles back in the box before relaxing on the couch, watching whatever show Nat put on.

* * *

Loki backed out of the room, staying invisible to whoever walked by. He was bored and wanted to prank the only people in the tower so he decided to make you and Natasha a target since he knew you two hated him so much.

He never got to his prank because of your damn confession.

* * *

Later that night, you had taken a shower before bed and was ready to go. You walked out of the bathroom with a towel in your hand and pajamas on your body, drying your hair as you walked down the hallway. You never made it far because you ran into a hard body. You weren’t looking where you were going and when you looked up, you saw it was the raven-haired god.

“Loki, sorry.” You blushed and bit your lip. Loki didn’t say anything as he slid one hand on your waist and the other in your still wet hair. He brought you closer to his body and crashed his lips against yours.

Your eyes flew open and a moan of surprise left your lips but you closed them quickly. You decided to enjoy this moment even though you had no idea why Loki was doing this. You weren’t complaining. You dropped the towel on the floor and wrapped your arms around his neck before kissing him back. It felt good to be kissing him but the shock of it all wore off and you were confused now more than ever. You pulled away and slid your arms off his neck but he kept his hand on your waist.

“What was that for?” You asked, staring into his sapphire eyes.

“You, my love, are everything I have been looking for.” He said but you were still confused.

“…what?”

“Earlier today, I heard you and Natasha talking.”

“No, you heard that?” You groaned, going to pull away from his body out of embarrassment but he wouldn’t let you.

“Don’t be embarrassed, darling.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” You asked, taking a peek at him.

“Because I happen to have the same feelings for you.” With that, he leaned down and kissed you again. This time, you accepted that kiss without any hesitation.


End file.
